Presently, thermal transfer ribbons are packaged in individual, half-form, molded trays that contain many ribbons and their take-up reels. While protecting against rotation and separation of the ribbon and take-up reel, these half-form trays do not keep debris off the ribbon. Heat activated shrink wrap, used with other packaging methods to keep debris off, should not be used on the side of the ribbon not cradled in the half-form trays as the heat may adversely affect the thermal transfer ribbon or the wrap may be difficult to separate from the thermal transfer ribbon. Ribbons and take-up reels typically rest on their sides in the half-form trays (as opposed to on their ends), allowing the possibility of ribbon curvature being affected if a heavy force is placed on the side of the ribbon not protected in the half-form tray. Because several ribbons and take-up reels are included on one tray in several rows, the printer operator must handle bulky packaging. Also, these half-form trays are relatively expensive to form and require additional boxes to provide a multi-tray package. Additionally, if these half-form trays are to be reused, they are rather bulky to return.
Other types of materials (such as paper rolls, yarn, ball bearings) are shipped in layered arrangements that allow a row of product to be positioned on locator projections to keep the items separate (prevent lateral slipping). These materials may be shipped in packaging formed from plastics or paper material (such as papier mache or cardboard). These materials may be shrink wrapped to prevent dust and other debris from collecting on the product during shipping. Typically, the shrink wrap is pulled very tight to prevent rotation or movement of the packaged materials. However, packaging for other types of materials do not address the specific packaging requirements for thermal transfer ribbons. For example, thermal transfer ribbons must be prevented from telescoping, unwinding or edge damage caused by tightly wrapped packaging. Additionally, thermal transfer ribbons must be protected from contamination or debris which may damage the printhead of a thermal transfer printer in which the thermal transfer ribbon is mounted.
Therefore, there is a need for providing packaging which can store a plurality of thermal transfer ribbons in an economical, convenient packaging which prevents damage or contamination of the thermal transfer ribbons.